Question: Nadia did 95 sit-ups at night. Gabriela did 35 sit-ups in the morning. How many fewer sit-ups did Gabriela do than Nadia?
Explanation: Find the difference between Nadia's sit-ups and Gabriela's sit-ups. The difference is $95 - 35$ sit-ups. $95 - 35 = 60$.